This invention relates to faucets having an upwardly extending spout and a control valve mounted along the side of the spout body. More particularly, it relates to an assembly for removably attaching a waterway to such a faucet.
Many faucets have a main body that extends substantially vertically upwardly. There is typically a fixed spout, or a pull-out type spout, at the upper end of the body, and preferably also a control valve mounted along the side of the body. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,289,531, 6,371,163, and 6,757,921.
Such control valves are typically linked to a lever or other control handle. Moving the handle moves a disk or other element in the control valve, which in turn regulates the flow of water through the valve (and typically also the temperature of the water).
These faucets have a hot water supply line, a cold water supply line, and a mixed water line that carries water from the control valve to the spout outlet. A variety of techniques and assemblies have been used to attach these varied lines.
In this regard, some faucets have a bulky receptor area integrated with the faucet body such that the lines are received in machined or otherwise formed integral bores of the body. However, these assemblies use large amounts of metal, and may add complexity to the manufacturing process.
Other faucets use a pre-formed waterway subassembly consisting of an elbow, two inlet lines and an outlet line linked to a downward face of the elbow. A vertical face of the elbow is designed to abut a valve control cartridge or the like.
This type of waterway can be difficult to assemble to the faucet body in an efficient fashion. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921 the waterway is threaded through the side arm such that the elbow catches in the side arm and the lines then drop out the bottom of the body. Handling elongated lines during this assembly method can add complexity. Further, attempting to ease this assembly procedure by widening the area of the body adjacent the intersection with the side arm places limitations on the aesthetics of the design.
Inserting the waterway from the bottom of the faucet can complicate securing the waterway in place. Where the waterway is welded in place, separate maintenance of the waterway cannot be achieved thereafter.
Hence, a need still exists for improved faucet assemblies where the waterway can be efficiently installed, yet can be readily removed, when desired, for maintenance or replacement purposes.